This invention concerns improvements in or relating to lenses.
Relatively high aperture objective lenses of moderately wide field of view are often required for use in low light level systems such as night vision sights or low light television systems. The dual requirement of relatively high aperture and at least moderately wide field of view has led to the use of a curved, generally concave, fibre-optic plate on the input face of the imaging tube in a low light level system in order to reduce the technical problems in the lens design. This can, however, cause problems due to the lack of versatility of a tube designed to work with one particular objective lens only. It is, therefore highly desirable that relatively high aperture and at least moderately wide angle objective lenses should be designed which can work in conjunction with flat input faced tubes.
Some image intensifier tubes used in night vision sights suffer from high levels of electronically induced distortion, thus giving a heavily pincushion distorted picture at the output of the tube. Where a relatively linear picture is required of the night sight, the objective lens used in association with the tube needs to produce a high level of barrel distortion to counteract the pincushion distortion of the tube. This, even if possible, tends to result in severe off-axis aberration being given by the objective lens due to the high incidence angles of the principal ray that are necessary at some lens surfaces to produce the required level of image distortion. Further, even in cases where the intensifier tube or television camera introduces no image distortion, it is often desirable that the objective lens should introduce a little barrel distortion to counteract the inherent pincushion distortion of viewing devices such as magnifiers used to view the picture given by the tube.